Lucky Colors
by Nakimochiku
Summary: THE Kurosaki Ichigo is scared! oneshot, AU, fluffiness! enjoy, Hichi x ichi


Lucky Colors.

"_Shiro, this is Ichigo." Zangetsu introduced dryly. "Play nicely, and don't show him your collection."_

_Shiro smirked. For a 6 year old, he was good at looking smug. Both boys pretended to be on good terms until both their fathers left. Ichigo sneered. "What collection?"_

"_Wanna see it?" before he could pull out the painted orange cardboard box, Zangetsu peeked back around the corner, giving the boy a warning look. "I wasn't doing anything!" they sat in the room for a few more minutes, glaring at each other before Shiro grinned. "Wanna marry me?"_

"_Who would marry you?" Ichigo retorted, his voice belied by the dark blush dusting his cheeks. That made Shiro giggle, crawling over to Ichigo and kissing him on his cheek. Ichigo sputtered, backing away from the wildly giggling boy. "Y-you kissed me!"_

"_No Duh! People are supposed to kiss when they get married."_

"_I never said I was marrying you!" the orange haired boy put his hand to his cheek, still flushed and rather confused. "Besides, you're supposed to kiss on the lips." before he could say anything else on the complications of marriage, Shiro pressed their lips together._

"_There. Now we're getting married."_

He took a deep breath, grip crushing his bouquet of flowers as he stared at his reflection. The dress maker was fixing his bodice, lacing it up tightly. He glanced at Hitsugaya, who was waiting in the room with him.

"I'm getting married..." he whispered with as much conviction as he could muster. This was nerve wracking. After months of planning and organizing and fighting on what dress his bridesmaids should wear (Hitsugaya was firmly against forcing himself into what he called satin pumpkins), and then the reception, he was finally getting married. Finally. It made his blood run cold. He'd been very used to being alone. But now Shiro was coming in, and they were going to live in that new house they'd bought 10 months ago. He was getting married...

Hitsugaya glanced at him with disinterest. "Yes, Ichigo, you are."

"To Shiro..." the bride to be elaborated, taking another deep breath. Hitsugaya simply nodded, pulling out a bar of chocolate, taking a bite and doing absolutely nothing to smooth over his fears. "I'm nervous."

"Ha! You, _THE_ Kurosaki Ichigo, are _scared?!_" he scowled at the laughing teen, mentally killing him. Why could he not be more supportive?

"Shut up, _Toshirou!_" they bantered like that for a few more minutes, before the dress maker announced she was done and left the room, leaving him to face his fate in a dress he could barely walk in, getting married to a man he loved as much as he loathed. This was scary. And he was not used to be scared. He collected himself, stumbling his way out the door.

"C'mon Kurosaki, time to get your ass married." He followed the shorter boy out of the room, nearly tripping over his dress as he walked.

It was kind of funny. Even in childhood, Shiro always promised him they would get married (to which he always refused with a blush) but when the albino had actually proposed, when they had been dating, kissing... right now everything felt rather strange, like a dream that he was unable to wake up from. Not that he wanted to wake up.

This was too good to be true.

"–Chigo? Ichigo?"

"Hmm?" he asked, snapping out of his thoughts, gazing at Orihime. She smiled at him, patting his back.

"I asked if you're ready." he shook his head, scowling as he thought about the answer. Was he really ready? Dating Shiro was fine, but marriage. Could he actually handle that? He wanted to turn and run in the other direction. Even if he did, he wouldn't be able to get very far, these heels were killing him, and Hitsugaya was a surprisingly fast runner.

And of course Whitey wouldn't let him get away at such an important time.

"Not ready." he finally decided, holding the bouquet closer to his chest. Orihime smiled at him reassuringly. "Definitely not ready."

But Hitsugaya grabbed his arm and forced him down the aisle anyway. He'd decided not to use his father, because even now the man was sobbing uncontrollably, his back shaking as he cried heavy tears of joy. The man would be unable to control himself if it was him on his arm. Hitsugaya made a better choice, seeing as he didn't want to be in a dress.

He heard everyone whispering how pretty he looked. He tried to keep his face in his customary frown, but no matter how hard he tried, he felt his face getting hotter and hotter. Everyone was looking at him. And for once in his life he felt a little self conscious. Maybe there was a stain on his dress, or his makeup was ruined, or his hair (which had taken horribly endless painful hours to tame) was a mess. He felt Hitsugaya squeeze his arm reassuringly.

So _now_ the brat was deciding to be comforting.

He frowned seriously at Shiro, who was grinning at him, looking undeniably sexy as he stood there in his suit. Byakuya cleared his throat, and the ceremony began. There was a long pause as they came to the end of their vows. Byakuya allowed himself to crack a smile.

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and...husband. You may –.." But he was cut off because Shiro had already grabbed him, forced him into a dip and pressed their lips together. Byaukya rolled his eyes. "Kiss the bride."

As Shiro held his hand, and everyone got up to go to the reception hall, he smiled. He was determined to handle this. Shiro nipped his ear, and he batted the perverted albino away. "Save it for the honey moon." he hissed. Shiro chuckled.

"We should paint the front door of our house orange." he sneered.

"Why?"

Shiro let his hands thread through currently curly locks of orange hair. "Orange is a lucky color."

OWARI

_no smut, no night clubs, not even a mention of sex. But it's still cute. Hee hee, review!_


End file.
